


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: A fill from the Kink!Meme"For whatever reason, Ignis and Prompto get stuck in a very narrow space together, fully clothed. They've both secretly had the hots for each other for ages.Cue unfortunate pressure and friction they can't escape and the embarrassing resulting reactions."https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7040529#cmt7040529





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

They’d gotten separated in this damn dungeon, in the midst of a fight too. Prompto had slipped over and fell down a tunnel like a fool. Somehow, Ignis had ended up with him, the details were fuzzy but Prompto was fairly sure he’d accidentally grabbed onto Ignis’s shirt in panic as he fell and pulled Ignis down with him. Luckily it was only a short fall, they both landed on their feet. Well, technically Ignis landed on his feet.   
  
However they were in a very narrow space. Prompto became painfully aware of this. There was barely any room to move around. He was wedged there standing face to chest with Ignis. Pressed close. Too close. Prompto’s feet were being crushed. But there wasn’t enough space. Ignis shuffled, probably trying to move his feet off of Prompto’s, but the wriggling only served to awaken something else in Prompto.   
  
Oh no. Not now. Not. Now.  
  
He was already panicking enough from being trapped in a small space. He could barely arrange his thoughts. So why? He felt betrayed by his body, his arousal growing, causing a certain part of his anatomy to press into Ignis’s leg. He tried to think of something, anything, to say.   
  
“I’m. I’m sorry Ignis.” his voice filled with panic. Great. Good job there.  
  
He tried to crane his neck up to look at Ignis’s face. Instead, he was met with a rather attractive view of the underside of Ignis’s chin and his long graceful neck. He couldn’t help but stare.   
  
“Are you hurt?” Ignis enquired, sounded as calm as ever.   
  
Prompto was so sure that Ignis could feel his raging boner. So Ignis had decided to ignore it? He could work with that. He answered as casually as he could. “No. I’m fine. Are you okay?”   
  
“No signs of injury, but I’m unsure of how to get out of this mess.”   
  
Prompto swallowed hard. He started to feel dizzy, he felt as if the walls around him were threatening to close in on him. And squash him into Ignis even further.   
  
A strange thought entered his mind, maybe, maybe that wouldn’t be the worst way to die. Slowly being crushed into Ignis until he stopped existing. Yep, sounded pretty good.   
  
“Prompto, you appear to be sweating a lot. Are you okay?”   
  
“Uhh, just, y’know my claustrophobia,” He said swallowing again, he wasn’t exactly lying, but he knew he wasn’t even fooling himself, so Ignis probably saw right through him.  
  
Ignis, did however try shifting again, he placed his arms either side of Prompto’s head with his hands firmly planted on the wall pinning his torso in place. This allowed him to take the pressure off of his legs and move them either side of Prompto, which caused him to slide down further. Fantastic. Their faces were mere inches away from each other.  
  
“I’m sorry about the positioning, I just didn’t want to cause you any avoidable discomfort.”   
  
“Th- Thanks, I thought my feet would get crushed,” Prompto offered weakly.  
  
Ignis looked quite nervous. This struck Prompto as odd, well, they did seem to be stuck in an impossible situation. So perhaps it was that. He decided to ask.  
  
“Hey, Ignis, you aren’t looking too great yourself?”   
  
“I’m concerned of course.” Ignis spoke but his voice cracked. “I’m hoping either Gladiolus or Noctis realised that we fell. Otherwise I’m not quite sure how to deal with this… predicament.”   
  
Prompto looked up trying to find a way to get out, the entrance to the shaft was lit dimly with the ambient light from the room above, and luckily their torches were still functioning providing enough light for the pair to see each other.   
  
Prompto considered trying to climb out, but the rock was sheer, there was no way they could make it even a few inches before sliding back down again.   
  
“We could try yelling?” he offered.  
  
“Possibly, if we are quiet for a while we might be able to determine if the fight is still ongoing. We shouldn’t call out if there’s no chance of being found.”   
  
“Yeah, good point.”   
  
They fell into silence, and boy was it awkward. Prompto tried to focus with his ears. Closing his eyes as if that would help. It didn’t. All he could concentrate on was the hot sweaty body of the man pressed into him. Legs split wide around his waist. Groins crushed together and… No.  
  
No way.   
  
It had to be something else. Had to be. Like a potion or, like… A carrot? No. That is… it’s, it’s an erection. Ignis’s erection, pressed against his.   
  
More thoughts whirled around Prompto’s mind like; Was this even real life? Did he fall and hit his head? Was this all actually just a concussion based hallucination?  
  
Prompto’s eyes burst open to look at Ignis again and, who was blushing quite intensely.  
  
This was getting to be a bit much.   
  
“I can’t hear any signs of combat,” Ignis said conclusively, avoiding Prompto’s gaze.   
  
“Y-Yeah. Sounds quiet,” Prompto added, not that he knew at all, he hadn’t been able to concentrate at all.   
  
There was an upside to this however- With his sex drive taking over his mind he really didn’t care that he was trapped in this tiny tunnel.   
  
Yes. This wouldn’t be a bad way to die after all.   
  
After a few more moments Prompto spoke up again. “Hey, shouldn’t we try calling the others?”  
  
“Oh. Yes. Of course.”   
  
“You, you seem distracted,” Prompto said, he thought he must be crazy, trying to test the situation like this.  
  
“It’s difficult not to be,” Ignis muttered, then panic took over his features.   
  
Prompto let out an involuntary “What?”  
  
“I- I didn’t- ” Ignis’s fair skin had flushed from a pale pink to a deep scarlet, he stopped talking unable to complete his reply.  
  
“I’m confused,” Prompto said slowly. He was trying to piece this together in a way that made sense. It didn’t. The only way this made sense if if Ignis liked him too. How was that possible? He was totally not Ignis’s type right? He thought about it too hard. Did Ignis even have a type? He couldn’t recall.  
  
He knew that in this moment he should be worrying about whether Gladio and Noct would be able to find and rescue them both. Not how his crush of many years was definitely getting hot and bothered from being pressed right up against him.  
  
He had so many questions like, was Ignis actually attracted to him or was it just a side effect of being pressed this close together? Like maybe he had a crushing kink or? What? Or was his body just responding to Prompto’s, seeing as he had already lost any control over what his penis was doing a good while ago.  
  
He inhaled deeply and let out the breath slowly, preparing himself to talk again. He wanted to ask. Truly he did but couldn’t bring himself to form any kind of coherent question in his mind without it coming across extremely lewdly.   
  
Like, how do you ask a person if they have a boner because of you? This is not a commonly asked question between friends.   
  
And it was clear that Ignis was intensely uncomfortable with the situation too.  
  
He let out another big sigh, and pushed down all of his thoughts of sweaty entangled limbs, and of arousal, to speak.   
  
“We should call the others then. I’ll go first, um. You might want to cover your ears I don’t want to hurt them by shouting into them.”  
  
Ignis briefly glanced at him and nodded, before turning his head and covering his ears.   
  
Prompto inhaled sharply filling his lungs with as much air as he could, he then cupped his hands around his mouth to try and amplify the sound.  
  
“Gladio! Noct! Help us! We’re stuck down here!  Help! Hellllp!” He yelled as loudly as he could manage.  
  
Ignis took his hands away from his ears.   
  
“That’s quite a set of lungs you have you Prompto. I’m afraid I won’t be able to match that,” he said candidly. The blush on his face had died down, now he looked merely rosy cheeked instead of crimson.   
  
“Well, maybe you won’t have to try?” Prompto said hopefully.   
  
“Maybe,” Ignis replied.   
  
They waited a few moments, Prompto was beginning to lose hope and began to prepare himself to yell out again.  
  
“Prompto? Ignis?!” Noctis’s voice cut through the stillness of the passage, followed by a lick of light that shone off the steep stone at the top of the tunnel.   
  
“Yes! We’re down here! You’re gonna need to throw us a rope or something. We’re stuck. The rock is too sheer to grab onto and it’s really tight down here,” His voice strained, actually admitting it like that snapped Prompto into the reality of the situation. Suddenly Ignis wasn’t as big of a distraction, he scrunched his eyes up to try and ignore the feeling that the walls were enclosing him.   
  
“Prompto,” Ignis whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”   
  
Prompto nodded shallowly, he knew that but he couldn’t stop the panic from washing over him.  
  
“Hey!” Gladio’s voice boomed, “I’ma lower the rope down now. Tug on it when it reaches you!”  
  
“Okay Gladiolus, we’re ready!” Ignis called out.  
  
Within a minute the rope hung there dangling between them.   
  
“Prompto, I’m going to have to go first. Keep your torch on, it’s doing to get darker as I ascend, okay?”   
  
Prompto nodded as Ignis took the rope and tugged it three times.   
  
“Let me know the plan Iggy? It looks pretty narrow down there, do you have enough room to scale the wall or what?” Gladio shouted down.  
  
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to pull me, it’s too narrow,” Ignis responded  
  
“No probs, I’m sure I can manage it,” Gladio called back cocklily.   
  
“Okay Prompto?”  
  
“Honestly no, but I’m sure you guys won’t leave me down here right?”   
  
“We most certainly will not, I promise.”  
  
“Okay.” Prompto nodded again, this time it was with conviction. He trusted Ignis’s words.   
  
Ignis was pulled up past him, and, unavoidably, his whole body smashed against Prompto, he was too distressed by the prospect of being left alone in the bottom of this steep crevice to fully appreciate certain parts of Ignis’s body gliding over him.   


Ignis had warned him it would get darker, but he wasn’t ready for it. His torch was providing enough light but there was nothing to see around him except for sheer rock faces, which were just oppressive. He pointed his torch up and looked, but watching Ignis get pulled away from him slowly as even worse. In the end he settled on shutting his eyes, it was by far the better option.    
  
He heard Gladiolus let out a groan of exertion followed by some low conversation that he couldn’t quite hear.    
  
“Hey, Prompto? How are you fairing?” Ignis called down.   
  
“B- Badly,” Prompto replied, he wasn’t able to control the panic anymore.    
  
“Okay, we’re throwing the rope down again, we’ll have you out as soon as possible, promise,” Ignis’s voice was full of compassion.   
  
“Here we go!” Gladiolus yelled, tossing the rope down again.   
  
It hit Prompto on the head causing him yelp and to immediately open his eyes.   
  
“You hit me!”   
  
“Sorry Prom, wasn’t on purpose. Grab on the rope and tell me when you’re ready to come up.”    
  
He gripped the rope tightly with all his strength, just wanting this all to be over. “Okay, I’m ready.”   
  
Gladiolus pulled him up with ease, although, it wasn’t nearly fast enough. It seemed to take an eon, and looking back down into the pit was horrifying. It’s not that the area was deep it was just so very tiny.    
  
Noctis was waiting at the precipice. Prompto braced his legs against the ledge and reached forward, Noctis grabbed his arm pulling him up and away from the cliff edge. 

He felt a rush of panic as he was pulled, it wasn’t until he was sure that both feet were on solid ground that he felt the intensity of the feeling melt away.    
  
“You okay?” Noctis asked.   
  
“Y-Yeah. Fine,” Prompto lied, and it showed he was still reeling from the experience, covered with sweat and shaking.     
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Noctis said.   
  
“I-It’ll b-be fine,” he argued back weakly.   
  
“No, we’re gonna leave, there’s nothing here that won’t be here tomorrow. Now we need to get you out and calmed down,” Noctis left no room for arguing.    
  
“I believe the exit is this way,” Ignis said pointing down a corridor.

  
They followed Ignis’s lead quickly until they finally reached the exit.    


* * *

  
In the few days following this incident things had been well, a little awkward between them. Ignis had been avoiding direct eye contact with Prompto, which was unsettling. And well, Prompto hadn’t managed to work up the courage to actually talk to Ignis about it.    
  
They’d decided to stay in a motel after a particularly long and difficult day of hunting, they all admitted it would be nice to stay in actual beds for a change.    
  
Whilst they were getting settled in the room Prompto had grabbed up a bag of ingredients and took through the kitchen where Ignis was examining the cooking space. The room was narrow, Prompto would have to push past Ignis to set the bag down.    
  
“You mind if I squeeze past?” He asked.   
  
“Not all all,” Ignis replied casually as he inspected the small extraction hood over the oven.    
  
Prompto brushed past but tripped over Ignis’s foot. He nearly fell but Ignis caught his arm just in time, however this had pulled Prompto up very close to Ignis. Their bodies were pressed together with the grocery bag pressed awkwardly between them. Ignis didn’t let go of Prompto’s arm, they spent a while just staring into each other’s eyes without sharing a word.   
  
Prompto felt as though his blood were on fire, coursing hot and heavy through his body. He could feel sweat prickle on his brow, memories of being trapped together came flooding back. He lost grip on the grocery bag and it fell to the floor, neither of them reacted to it, they were too wrapped up in the moment, the closeness, the memories.  The gaze was intense, and something about Ignis’s expression was inviting.   
  
Ignis moved a spare hand slowly towards him, pushing through the hair at the side of his head, doing so caused Ignis to stoop over, his face dangerously close to Prompto’s.    
  
He risked it, Prompto wrapped his hands around Ignis’s neck and pulled him in for a soft, slow kiss, he was ready for rejection of course, but when Ignis deepened the kiss all thoughts of rejection flew away. This kiss became more, it evolved into a sloppy open mouthed affair, gradually filling with need.    
  
Yes, they should definitely talked about this sooner.    
  
Prompto tried to etch this feeling into his mind, acceptance, lust, need, reciprocation. Ignis tasted amazing, maybe it was all the ebony but his saliva had a warm bitter taste to it, perhaps it would become addictive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! I hope you all have fun reading it. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr here: https://its-polaroid-memories.tumblr.com/  
> It's all FFXV~ Feel free to message me and yell about Promnis, or anything ffxv related really!!
> 
> Thanks again!!
> 
>  
> 
> <>


End file.
